Runner
by PikChumchum
Summary: Setiap setahun sekali disebuah Pulau yang bernama Chunging Island selalu diadakan sebuah acara besar yang bernama 'Survive on the Maze'. Hanya 1 orang yang bisa keluar dari Maze terkutuk yang dipenuhi oleh zombie itu. Diantara 12 orang siapakah 1 orang beruntung yang akan keluar dalam keadan hidup?/ It's EXO Fanfiction! /HunGS!Han /RnR?


Runner

.

All EXO's Member + Luhan and Kris

Hun**GS!**Han is Main cast

Rated : T

**Warning: It's GS for Uke, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ #HopeyouLikeit**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi ini semua orang sibuk merias diri mereka. Ya. Ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana setiap distrik diPulau Chunging akan mengadakan undian. Setiap setahun sekali Chunging Island selalu diadakan sebuah acara besar yang bernama 'Survive on the Maze'. Setiap distrik dikota tersebut memilih 2 orang dengan cara diundi. Orang yang berusia 17-40tahun wajib mengikuti undian ini. Tak peduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki, dia kaya atau miskin, dia mempunyai keluarga atau tidak, dia penyakitan atau tidak. Semua wajib mengikuti undian ini. Karena begitulah peraturan. Dan melanggar peraturan, berarti mati. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau dan tak mengerti kenapa Chunging selalu mengadakan acara tersebut. Pemenang acara itu akan dipindah ke Won City dimana itu adalah tempat para pemenang Survive on the Maze yang hidupnya sangat makmur dan jauh dari kata susah.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar, rambut panjangnya digelung dan disisakan sedikit dibagian sampingnya, kemudian dikepang dan dijepit, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti memakai bandana. Ia memakai dress biru langit polos dengan pita dipinggangnya yang nampak sedikit lusuh. Luhan bukanlah orang kaya jadi tidak mungkin ia membuang uangnya untuk membeli pakaian bagus. Toh dress bekas ibunya ini masih bisa dipakai dan juga masih bagus.

Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah cukup baik, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menatap meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. Meski bukan makanan mewah seperti yang biasa tersaji direstoran mahal, namun ini sudah sangat cukup bagi Luhan. Ia tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat Ibunya menatap dengan mata berlinang. Luhan langsung menghambur kepelukan ibunya. "Kau sangat cantik Lu~" puji sang Ibu tulus. "Terimakasih Hyeon. Kau memasak banyak hari ini.. Memang ada acara apa?" Tanya Luhan pura-pura bodoh. Tentu saja Luhan tau kenapa ibunya memasak banyak, karena ini bisa saja acara makan terakhir untuknya dan Luhan. "Luhan!" Bocah kecil berlari dan memeluk kaki Luhan erat-erat seolah tak mengizinkan kaki itu melangkah kemanapun. "Ya Ziyu adiku yang manis? Ada apa sayang?" Luhan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Ziyu. "Aku punya hadiah untuk Luhan."

Sebuah kalung cantik dengan bandul logam perak yg cukup tebal diberikan bocah itu pada Luhan. "Jimat." Tukas bocah itu singkat. Luhan tersenyum menerima kalung itu lalu memakainya. Kemudian diciumnya kening bocah kecil itu, Luhan pun berdiri lalu mencium kening Hyeon—Ibunya—. "Mari kita makan! Aku lapar!" seru Luhan semangat sembari menggeret kursi makan untuk Hyeon, dan menggendong Ziyu untuk didudukan diatas pangkuannya.

"Luhan makan yang banyak! Aaaa.." Ziyu menyuapi sesendok nasi dengan banyak sayuran. Dengan senang hati Luhan menerima suapan itu, hal tersebut membuat Hyeon semakin ingin menangis. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Luhan mengikuti undian mengerikan itu. Hyeon sangat bersyukur Luhan tidak terpilih saat undian kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Dan dia berharap Luhan tidak terpilih diundian kali ini.

.

"Sshh.." Luhan meringis saat orang berseragam putih-putih yang sering disebut Kru menusukan jarum suntik pada tangannya dan menyedot sedikit darahnya, entah untuk apa. Setelah selesai gadis itupun masuk kedalam barisan orang-orang yang juga mengikuti undian ini. Semua perhatian orang-orang dilapangan itu tertuju pada Leader yang tengah berbicara diatas panggung.

"Seperti yang kita tau, Chunging selalu mengadakan undian setiap tahunnya. Undian ini diperuntukan 2 orang yang akan terpilih menjadi Runner[1] untuk mengikuti acara Survive on the Maze ke-99. Bagi yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dari Maze akan menjadi orang yang makmur dan hidup bahagia diWon City. Acara besar ini dilakukan untuk membuat kita turut merasakan bagaimana perjuangan hidup para pahlawan yang telah mati-matian merebut Pulau ini. Dan para Runner juga harus memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk merebut Blank Space ditengah Maze itu. Baiklah kita mulai saja undian ini."

Semua orang yang berada dilapangan itu berwajah cemas saat sang Leader mengaduk-aduk kertas yang berada disebuah Kotak besar, yang berisi nama-nama dari setiap peserta undian. Mereka terus berharap, terus berdoa, agar gulungan kertas yang diambil oleh sang Leader bukanlah nama mereka.

"Ternyata gulungan pertama ini berisikan sebuah nama laki-laki ya.." para wanita termasuk Luhan menghela nafas lega saat Leader berbicara seperti itu, namun tidak untuk laki-laki. Mereka semakin cemas, hingga berkeringat. "..Oh Sehun." Lanjut sang Leader dengan suara keras. Semua tatapan mencari-cari sosok pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu. "Oh Sehun, tolong naik keatas panggung," perintah sang leader. Dan semua mata terpaku pada seorang pemuda kurus tinggi, berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi, yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang meyakikankan menuju panggung. Sang Leader langsung menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan senyum bangga. "Beri tepuk tangan untuk Runner distrik 2!" tepukan heboh langsung terdengar keras dilapangan luas itu.

"Baiklah kita undi kembali untuk Runner kedua.." Leader mulai mengaduk-aduk kumpulan gulungan kertas itu. Kecemasan kembali mereka rasakan saat sang Leader mulai membuka gulungan kertas itu. Semua orang semakin penasaran saat senyum tercipta diwajah Leader. "Seorang Gadis manis.. Nona Xi Luhan tolong naik keatas panggung." Tepuk tangan langsung terdengar keras diarea itu. Semua orang yang tidak terpilih menjadi Runner tentu saja merasa gembira. Luhan diam tak bergeming. Rasanya, ia berharap waktu berhenti saja, atau leader salah membaca nama, atau apapun itu yang membuat dirinya tidak ikut acara sialan itu.

"Kru.. Jika Luhan tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya, tolong gendong saja gadis itu kepanggung." Titah Leader yang tak sabar menunggu Luhan. Saat Kru mulai mendekati Luhan, Luhan langsung berjalan dengan sendirinya ke panggung, langkahnya terasa begitu berat, hingga sangat lamban namun tetap maju menuju panggung. Hal itu membuat Leader gemas sendiri, akhirnya Leader turun dari panggung dan menarik Luhan agar naik keatas panggung lebih cepat.

Luhan bisa melihat Hyeon yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya, dan digendongannya ada Ziyu yang menangis sesegukan. Hatinya perih melihat Ibu dan Adik tersayangnya seperti itu. Ia pun bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Meskipun ia harus menjadi pembunuh sekalipun.

"Oh Sehun. Xi Luhan. Runner pemberani dari distrik 2, kalian merupakan dua orang yang terhormat dan membanggakan semua orang didistrik kalian. Keluarga, teman, kerabat, semua menunggu kalian! Oleh karena itu, Apapun yang terjadi salah satu dari kalian harus kembali kesini!" tegas sang Leader yang disambut tepukan meriah dari orang-orang distrik 2.

.

Luhan beridam menunggu kedatangan Hyeon dan Ziyu. "2 menit." Tutur sang Kru saat mempersilahkan Hyeon dan Ziyu masuk. Luhan langsung memeluk kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu erat-erat. Airmatanya menetes, namun ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. "Berhentilah menangis, kalian seperti akan ditinggal mati oleh ku saja," gurau Luhan yang justru membuat Hyeon dan Ziyu makin menangis. "Aku akan kembali, aku akan hidup. Aku janji Hyeon, Ziyu. Berhentilah menangis. Ziyu kau harus menjaga Hyeon! Jangan samapi ia telat makan lalu sakit. Kalian harus saling menajaga! Ziyu berhentilah membuat ulah ya! Jika uang Hyeon sudah habis, ambil celengan dilemariku. Ku rasa isinya sudah cukup banyak." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Hyeon dan Ziyu terus menangis, Luhan pun turut meneteskan air matanya. "Berhenti menangis Hyeon Ziyu, katakana apapun yang ingin kalian katakana, cepatlah!" seru Luhan keras, karena waktunya hampir habis.

"Luhan harus kembali! Janji?" Tanya Ziyu ditengah isakannya. "Janji." Jawab Luhan mantap. "Kau anak yang kuat Lu, kembalilah untukku dan Ziyu." Kali ini Hyeon bersuara. "Sudah waktunya," Kru menarik Hyeon dan Ziyu yang tengah memeluk Luhan erat. "Luhaan!" Ziyu berteriak keras. "Aku Menyanyangi Kalian! Jaga diri baik-baik!" teriak Luhan saat pintu hampir tertutup. Ia pun langsung bersimpuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak asing. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat kasur, juga lemari pakaian disudut ruangan itu, dan sebuah meja yang berisikan makanan-makanan yang nampak asing. Hanya roti-roti dan cupcake yang ia kenal diantara makanan-makanan mewah itu. Terakhir yang Luhan ingat ia sedang makan bersama pemuda bersama Sehun, lalu ia tertidur begitu saja lalu bangun-bangun sudah berada disini.

Merasakan perutnya keroncongan ia pun turun dari kasur dan mendekati meja makan itu. Dengan lahap ia memakan hampir separuh dari makanan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tau namanya. "Aku tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu banyak makan juga," sebuah suara menganggetkan Luhan, gadis itupun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Luhan menatap pemuda yang bersandar dipintu dengan tangan terlipat didada itu, dengan pandangan terpesona.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona jika melihat seorang pemuda berwajah baby face, tanpa ekspresi namun sangat tampan, dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, tatapan mata yang tajam namun memesona, tubuh yang sexy, Luhan yakin dibalik kaus putih yang dipakai oleh Sehun terdapat dada dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Lalu lengan yang berotot itu ahh sexy sekali. Oh! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak Luhan, sepertinya memakan makanan yang entah apa namanya ini menimbulkan kerusakan parah pada otaknya. Tapi Luhan bersumpah Sehun memang benar-benar mempesona!

"Kau tidak bisu kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Luhan pun tersadar dari sengatan Sehun, "Y—ya.. Maksudku.. A—aku tidak bisu!" jawab Luhan gelagapan. Sehun mendengus kemudian berucap, "Leader menunggu kita diruang tengah. Dia akan membicarakan tentang acara sialan itu." Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai respon, ia pun meminum air putih dalam gelas yang sudah disediakan, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ruang tengah.

"Hey putri tidur.." sapa Leader saat Luhan mendudukan pantatnya disofa empuk yang telah disediakan. Ajakan Leader untuk berhigh five tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Luhan. Hal itu membuat sang Leader mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Karena kalian sudah berada disini aku akan membahas sesuatu tentang Maze itu.." Leader member jeda pada ucapannya yang sukses mengundang rasa penasaran dari dua manusia dihadapannya.

"Maze yang digunakan kali ini berbentuk bulat, hal itu mempersulit, karena resiko untuk berputar-putar di Maze menjadi lebih besar. Maze itu terbuat dari batu yang kokoh dan sangat tinggi. Tugas kalian adalah, mencapai tengah-tengah Maze yang disebut Central Maze, dan membunuh Runner lain yang kalian temui. Didalam Maze juga ada zombie yang mengincar tubuh kalian dan menyebarkan virus yang membuat kalian menjadi seperti makhluk terkutuk itu. Jalan diMaze itu sangat lebar, sekitar 5 sampai 6 meter, dan ada pohon-pohon besar dijalan itu. Kalian bisa berlindung dan bersembunyi diatas pohon dari ancaman zombie dan Runner dari distrik lain. Kadang diranting Pohon terdapat makanan atau minuman atau obat yang sengaja disediakan oleh King[2]. Dan juga jika kalian sudah samapi diCentral Maze kalian harus mencari ruangan yang disebut, Blank space. Dari tahun ke tahun, Blank Space yang ada diMaze selalu berbeda. Tahun kemarin Blank Space ada dipohon. Lalu kemarinnya lagi Blank Space ada ditembok tinggi yang mengelilingi Central Maze. Untuk mencari Blank Space kalian harus mencari petunjuk, entah itu berupa kertas atau tanda ditanah atau dipohon disekitar Central Maze. Luhan kau punya keahlian bermain senjata?"

Luhan yang terdiam karena mencerna informasi dari Leader akhirnya merespon dengan ucapan yang membuat sang Leader tersenyum cerah, "Aku bisa memanah, dan sedikit bisa menggunakan tombak, Kemampuan bela diriku juga tidak begitu buruk." Itulah jawaban Luhan. Pandangan Leader beralih ke Sehun yang tengah memandang Luhan takjub. "Aku.. Aku bisa menggunakan pedang, senjata api juga bisa, dan aku bisa bela diri." Jawab Sehun seadanya. "Itu bagus, Luhan penyerang jarak jauh, dan kau penyerang jarak dekat. Kalian pasti akan bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Yeah.. Pada akhirnyapun aku dan Sehun harus saling membunuh kan?" Tanya Luhan tepat sasaran. Sedangkan Leader hanya merespon dengan tatapan bersalah, dan tatapan ambigu dari Sehun.

.

Pagi ini Luhan dan Sehun sudah berpakaian rapih. Memakai baju training khusus seorang Runner membuat mereka tampak keren. "Bajumu bagus," komentar Sehun saat melihat Luhan. "Yeah.. I Know that.. We have the same clothes, so.. Your fashion is nice too." Balas Luhan cuek. Leader mendatangi mereka dengan wajah senang. "Para Runner dari distrik lain juga akan berlatih ditempat yang sama seperti kalian. Sebuah ruangan indoor yang sangat besar yang menyediakan berbagai macam senjata. Ayo ikut aku." HunHan pun mengikuti langkah Leader yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Benar yang dikatakan leader bahwa ruangan berlatih sangatlah besar. Dan berbagai macam senjata juga ada dirak persenjataan. Luhan langsung berjalan menuju rak yang menyediakan beberapa busur dan anak panah. Gadis itu meraih busur berwarna hitam dan sebuah anak panah panah berwarna perak yang begitu elegan.

Sshhhtt

Suara anak panah yang melesat dengan cepat dan tepat itu terdengar sangar. Anak panah sudah tertancap dengan tepat pada titik merah yang menjadi sasaran Luhan. Decak kagum terdengar dari mulut Leader, hal itu juga menarik perhatian Runner Runner menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Perhatian semuanya!" seorang pemuda paruh baya berteriak, meminta perhatian dari para Runner yang tengah berlatih. Semua mata tertuju pada pria itu. "Aku selaku King, akan memberitahukan peraturan dalam menggunakan senjata. Hanya ada 1 peraturan, kalian tidak boleh menggunakan senjata api untuk membunuh Runner lain. Senjata api hanya digunakan untuk membunuh zombie. Jika kalian melanggar peraturannya, tim ku sendiri yang akan membunuh kalian. Untuk senjata, pada saat kalian berangkat menuju Maze, setiap Runner dibekali 2 buah senjata, 1 senjata yang sesuai dengan keahlian kalian dan 1 lagi senjata api, yaitu sepasang senapan dengan peluru cadangan sebanyak 50 buah. Senjata lain atau peluru akan kalian dapat jika kalian merampas milik Runner lain, atau jika beruntung kalian akan menemukan peluru atau senjata pada ranting pohon disekitar Maze. Saat kalian berangkat ke Maze nanti, kalian akan dibekali 2 senjata, 3 jarum suntik yang sudah terisi cairan yang bernama Anzo. Cairan Anzo bisa menolong kalian jika kalian terkena virus atau gigitan dari para zombie. Lalu kalian juga dibekali selimut, tali, sebotol air, dan sekotak makanan. Ada juga salep untuk mengobati luka ringan. Untuk benda-benda lain yang kalian butuhkan kalian bisa mendapatkannya dengan mencari atau merampasnya dari Runner lain. Leader kalian pasti sudah menjelaskan tentang Maze. Dan tentu saja kalian harus saling membunuh untuk bisa keluar dari Maze dengan menemukan Blank Space. Aku menyarankan, jika untuk mencapai Blank space kalian harus menemukannya berdua dengan pasangan Runner kalian masing-masing, karena itu akan mempermudah penemuannya. Setiap ada Runner yang mati, tim ku akan memberikan tanda yaitu suara ledakan bom sebanyak 3 kali. Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja yang mau aku beritahu. Selanjutnya aku ingin kalian mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, dan sebutkan senjata apa yang kalian akan pilih untuk dibawa ke Maze." Jelas King panjang lebar. Mendengar kalimat terakhir sang King, dengan cepat para Runner berbaris memanjang dan mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. 2 orang Runner wanita dari distrik 1 maju 2 langkah kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku Runner dari distrik 1. Aku memilih Dao sebagai senjataku." Ujar Minseok sambil mengayunkan pedang asal China tersebut. Pedang sakti mempunyai basic utama dalam menebas dan memotong musuh yang menghadang. pedang ini di sebut juga sebagai "The General of All Weapons" karena fitur nya menarik dan ketajaman nya,

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, Runner dari distrik 1. Aku memilih Jumonji Yari Spear sebagai senjataku." Kali ini gadis berambut hitam sebahu mengangkat sebuah tombak dengan 3 mata pedang diujungnya.

Saat ini giliran Luhan dan Sehun sebagai Runner distrik 2, melangkah dua kali lebih maju, "Aku Luhan. Berasal dari distrik 2. Aku memilih busur dan anak panah sebagai senjataku, karena.." Luhan memasang anak panah itu pada busurnya dan mengeker apel yang tengah berada digenggeman si King. "..itu keahlianku." Tepat saat Luhan mengucapkan itu, anak panah itu meluncur dengan cepat menusuk apel itu, dan membuatnya tertancap ditembok. Tentu saja hal itu membuat King sangat shock. Hampir saja tangannya putus terkena anak panah. Hal itu juga membuat para Runner lain dan Leadernya ikut shock, walau rasa kagum juga mendominasi perasaan mereka. Sang King bertepuk tangan, "Berani sekali kau gadis manis. Tapi keahlianmu boleh juga," puji sang King dengan senyum bengis. Para Runner menatap Luhan hati-hati, 'kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.' Batin mereka kompak.

Sehun mengetukan katana yang tampak mengkilat terpantul cahaya lampu, "Aku Oh Sehun. Runner distrik 2. Aku memilih Katana sebagai senjataku," berbeda dengan Luhan yang justru menunjukkan kebolehannya, Sehun tidak menunjukan apa-apa. Bahkan ia tidak mengayunkan Katananya seperti yang dilakukan Minseok. Perkenalan yang begitu datar.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dan gadis yang tingginya berbanding terbalik dengan tinggi pemuda sesama distriknya itu melangkah maju. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Runner dari distrik 3. Aku memilih Naginata[3] sebagai senjataku." Pemuda tinggi itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan senyum yang terlihat idiot. Ia sama sekali terlihat tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, pikir Luhan.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, dari sitrik 3. Aku memilih Panah dan busur sebagai senjataku." Setelah gadis pendek itu memperkenalkan namanya, dia dan Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan barisannya. Kali ini 2 orang pemuda maju 2 langkah.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Runner distrik 4. Aku memilih sepasang Kusari Gama[4] sebagai senjataku." Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menggemerincingkan rantai dari Kusari Gama itu, Luhan menatap kagum kearah Jongin. Kusari Gama merupakan senjata yang menyeramkan, karena jika tidak bisa menggunakannya, itu bisa saja melukai si pengguna. "Aku Kim Jongdae. Runner distrik 4. Aku memilih Wakizashi[5] sebagai senjataku." Ujar pemuda yang berambut darkbrown.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, dari distrik 5. Aku memilih Kujang sebagai senjataku." Ujar pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang barusan maju 2 langkah bersama seorang gadis berlesung pipi saat tersenyum. Sepasang senjata tajam yang disebut Kujang itu, memang tidak begitu panjang, bentuk nya begitu mengerikan namun nampak mewah dengan ukiran kepala singa diujung pegangan senjata itu. "Aku Zhang Yixing, aku patner Junmyeon dari distrik 5.." Luhan mendecih begitu mendengar kata patner yang digunakan oleh gadis berambut ikal itu. "..Aku memilih katana sebagai senjataku." Ujar gadis itu lalu tersenyum cantik. 'Wow, pilihan senjata yang begitu mengerikan. Sangat tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang keibuan.' Batin Luhan dan Sehun kompak.

"Ya distrik terakhir.." panggil sang King. Sepasang pemuda pemudi maju dua langkah. Seluruh Runner melirik tidak suka pada gadis yang entah namanya siapa itu. Wajahnya begitu angkuh, mata sipit yang mendelik tajam, membuatnya tampak lebih menyebalkan. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah gadis itu sangat imut dan cantik. "Aku Wu Yifan. Runner distrik 6. Aku memilih Tombak bermata pedang celurit sebagai senjataku." Ujar pemuda yang tampak lebih tinggi dari Runner distrik 3 yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Lalu gadis yang dianggap menyebalkan itupun maju memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Byun Baekhyun, Runner distrik 6. Aku memilih busur dan anak panah sebagai senjataku," Lagi-lagi sang King dibuat terkejut saat anak panah kembali melesat kearahnya, lebih tepatnya kearah celah diantara kaki kanan dan kirinya. Dan anak panah itu menancap ketembok dengan tepat. Para Runner menatap kagum pada Baekhyun, walaupun tatapan sebal tak luntur dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian semua punya keahlian bersenjata yang menakjubkan. 2 orang pemanah sukses membuatku nyaris terluka, kalau saja mereka tidak ahli dalam memanah. Ceh, sepertinya Survive on the Maze kali ini akan menyenangkan." Tutur sang King, senyum bengis yang memuakan terpasang diwajahnya. "Berlatihlah dengan baik, 3 hari lagi kalian akan berangkat ke Maze. Kalian semua akan masuk kedalam Maze melalui pintu yang berbeda-beda, dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu Central Maze. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Pertarungan hidup dan mati akan segera dimulai!"

.

.

.

TBC

[1] Runner : Orang yang mengikuti Survive on the Maze

[2] King : Orang yang mengadakan Survive on the Maze

[3] Naginata : naginata (なぎなた, 薙刀) adalah senjata kelas tombak yang secara tradisional digunakan di jepang oleh para anggota samurai. Sebuah naginata terdiri dari pegangan tongkat kayu dan golok melengkung pada ujungnya, senjata ini sama dengan yang dipegang oleh guan yu dalam sejarah china.

[4] Kusari Gama : Senjata tradisional Jepang yang serupa dengan Kama hanya saja pada unjung kayunya diberi gada/rantai.

[5] Wakizashi : wakizashi (bahasa jepang: 脇差) adalah pedang jepang tradisional dengan panjang mata bilah antara 30 dan 60 sentimeter (antara 12 hingga 24 inci), serupa tetapi lebih pendek bila dibandingkan dengan katana

.

Hello~ Maafkan hobi saya yang bukannya update fict sebelumnya malah mengeluarkan fict baru. Fict ini terinspirasi dari film Hunger Games yang luar biasa keren bingitz wkwk. Ohiya, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan update kilat untuk setiap fict yang saya buat. Mood saya untuk menulis tidak tentu, dan apalagi jika reviewersnya sedikit, itu membuat saya sangaaaaaaatt malas untuk update chapter barunya. Dan juga saya tidak bisa focus dalam satu hal.. maka dari itu saya lebih suka publish fict baru dari pada melanjutkan fict yg belum selesai-' hehe. Tapi saya akan berusaha buat update secepatnya yg saya bia koo~

Jadi kalau kalian suka ama fict yang ini *ngarep* tolong review yaa jangan jadi sider..mohon direspon yaaaa

.

Last, What do you think guys? Mind to Review?


End file.
